


Shopping Fiasco

by Guuji



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor - Freeform, anxious reader bc cant we all relate, gender neutral reader, just some cute stuff lmao, shitty day made better by a certain god of thunder uwu, thor/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guuji/pseuds/Guuji
Summary: You could only gape at the man, your face even more red than before. Out of all the ways your day could’ve gone…Thor Odinson, the god of thunder himself, was ready to carry your bags for you.





	Shopping Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> havent written reader insert fluff in like ................................ 5 years or smth haha, the second one i've written after 5 years of not doing that, so i hope it's okay haha. i made the reader anxious because i rarely see anxious readers ??? and it's like hell yeah i'd love to be a femme fatale that's full of charisma , but ya'll i can't erase who i am and it's a mess . so i modelled the reader after what i would think my own inner monologues and anxious mannerisms would be

“God…” You huffed, heels clicking against the wet sidewalk, despite the fact that the heels themselves were quite small. The three giant paper shopping bags were already damp – two of which you were holding, the third hanging off of your right wrist. You could feel your shirt getting slightly wet due to the bags and though it wasn’t unbearable, it just felt wrong. You cursed at yourself for deciding to walk to the store instead of driving. It was just so sunny in the morning, no one could’ve guessed it would’ve started raining so suddenly. Not to mention, you definitely couldn’t have guessed you would wind up with so many groceries. It already spoiled your mood, to see it raining once you left the store was even worse. The cherry on the top was the car that splashed you, making you even more wet than before, but that was without saying. You had absolutely no idea if you were going to make it through the fifteen whole minutes it takes to go back to your apartment. And in the odd case you did, you could already hear your roommate mocking you and telling you that you should’ve paid attention to the weather report.

Of course, the streets of New York proved to be friendly as ever – no one even batted an eye to your struggle or offered to help, which annoyed you to a small extent. Sure, they might’ve had other things to do, but seriously, you could barely even see where you were going because of the damned bags! And no, you sure as hell weren’t going to ask anyone either, that was too big of a price to pay and you sure didn’t need another topping on the abundance of disasters which happened today. Being turned down harshly by someone was going to make everything a hundred times worse, you’d think about it for the rest of your life! But to say it wasn’t tempting would’ve been a huge understatement.

And literally, after two minutes of walking, you felt like you’d pass out any minute. You tilted your head upwards, eyes desperately in search of a bench. Even if it was a wet bench, you didn’t care. The fact that the rain had subsided to a light drizzle was already enough for you, but you definitely still needed to sit down and rethink your life decisions. Unfortunately, it didn’t take you long to realize that in this dark world, there were no benches you could sit upon and you were about to resort to your secret weapon – crying. Not to guilt-trip a random passerby into helping you, no, you just genuinely wanted to cry. But you had already stopped yourself before you could even start, believing you had found your salvation.

There, taking a selfie with two random girls, was none-other than Thor himself. He had changed since the last time you saw him on TV, you recalled. He didn’t have the long blond locks adorning him anymore, hair sloppily chopped up. That all paled in front of the fact that his right eye was covered with an eye-patch, you could only assume that the eye was missing. Nevertheless, you had to admit, he was still incredibly attractive. You wanted to approach him and ask for help, naturally, he was a strong hero – but the girls that had flocked to him just a second ago for that selfie were a reminder to you that he was a nation-wide hero, a very desired one at that. It reminded just how intimidating he was, helping some random person off the street with shopping bags just didn’t seem to be a fit in the schedule. And actually, what the hell was he even doing here? Last time you checked, he wasn’t even human.

But after a second of pondering you had decided to swallow your pride and anxiety, and approach him before he left. Your legs wobbled on the way and you weren’t even sure if it was fear or fatigue, you only hoped you weren’t going to fall over in front of a norse god. You breathed in.

“E…Excuse me…”

That was terrible, nice going!

It took him a second to notice you over the bags, not to mention he was towering over your small frame, but once he did, his face twisted into a friendly smile. “Ah, are you here for one of those pictures?”

Your face was flushed red, you half-debated whether you should just say yes, take the dumb selfie and flee, there was no way he was going to agree with your outlandish request! But…either way, you were already dying, so what did it matter?

“N- No-“ you had denied, but quickly stopped yourself. “N- Not to say I w- wouldn’t want one o- on a normal occasion, b- but- I just wanted to ask if you could please help me with my bags, I- I’m so cl- close to just dropping them and b- being done with it, b- but-”

“Oh, of course!” And before you could even comprehend his answer, the two bags you were cradling were off of your strained arms and firmly held by the straps in his own hands. He glanced at the remaining one, completely ignoring your wide eyes. “Do you need me to carry that one too?”

You could only gape at the man, your face even more red than before. Out of all the ways your day could’ve gone…Thor Odinson, the god of thunder himself, was ready to carry your bags for you.

“N- No, I’m okay!” You stuttered out quickly, face miraculously redder than before as you stared at the man that was looking at you expectantly. Oh! He didn’t know where you lived, of course! “R- Right, let’s go! I don’t live too far from here, s- so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem! S- Sorry!”

“It is no problem, midgardian! I think my brother was about to stand me up anyways!” He grinned, unlike you, pretty unfazed by the bags in his hands. “So, what is your name?”

“(Y/N).” You answered with a smile, not bothering to look him in the eyes in fear of going red again. “I…I guess it’s nice to meet you, I mean… I- I know who you are and t- this is kind of a lousy way to meet an avenger, I- I mean, not like this i- is a long-term thing-”

“You seem awfully anxious,” he started. “It is merely a couple of bags, if you are worried, I have been through worse.” He finished it off with a chuckle and though you definitely would’ve been worried if it were a normal person, it wasn’t the cause of your anxiety currently.

“N- No, that’s not the case!” You rebutted right away, not wanting him to get it wrong. “I’ve just had a super shitty day and I literally just asked one of the world’s mightiest heroes to carry my shopping bags because I’m this pathetic, you know?”

You definitely couldn’t tell, but he was quite amused by your small rambling. Besides, it wasn’t everyday a midgardian asked him to carry their bags, quite the humorous development if he had to say so himself. And he made it apparent in a second by letting a light laugh leave his mouth – a bit different from the chuckle, you could tell, it seemed more reassuring.

“It’s almost like I would only help in life-or-death situation. If I am here, I might as well do something good that doesn’t have me in a life-threatening situation.” His smile got even wider, but this time you looked and got to witness how charming he actually looked with that soft expression on his face. You found yourself…feeling better. “It’s doing something good that matters, don’t you think?”

“I guess so…”

The rest of the walk was filled with small-talk and yet, it was oddly fun. Obviously, it was all made better by the fact that you only had to carry one bag, that Thor kept insisting on taking throughout the whole trip, saying that he might as well carry them all. But you were fine, this time definitely. Plus, you couldn’t wait to brag to your roommate about Thor keeping you company and carrying your bags, you thought you deserved the bragging rights by now. Occasionally, you two were interrupted by girls - and sometimes guys – stopping you two and taking a picture with Thor, but you weren’t bothered, it was cute to see him act so nice towards his fans and you could only watch with a fond smile from the sidelines. But of course, your apartment wasn’t that far, and the fun you were having with your companion was bound to be cut short any second. He had walked you up the stairs, not wanting to leave you alone with three bags. But, of course, here your door stood and it was the time to split ways. It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal, especially with the fact that you had only met approximately fifteen minutes ago, but he had a surprisingly…friendly presence that you didn’t want to separate from. It might’ve been just the five-year-old in your heart talking, but you wanted to…spend more time with him, as if this encounter meant something.

It didn’t, most likely, but you wanted it to.

“Well, I hope you do not run into a problem like this next time you go shopping!” He exclaimed, smile not dropping as he watched you fiddle with your keys.

You shoved the key into the keyhole violently, a bit too much for your tastes, but your hands were trembling nervously and you wouldn’t have actually put the key in if you were doing it with the usual gentleness. There was a single question running through your head right now, kind of like a half-assed rehearsal and you were almost debating whether you should even utter anything besides a ‘goodbye’ at this point, but…you needed to take charge.

“Listen, Thor…” You cringed at your own words, it was like you were talking to an old friend, which…wasn’t how you intended to say it. But at least you had gotten his attention. “D- Do you want to, like, I dunno, hang out some time? L- Like, let me repay you for helping me here- I k- know heroic deeds don’t need a reward most of the time, b- but, and I’m just assuming, but y- you probably don’t have the hang of New York yet, s- so I’d like to show you s- some coffee shops or a f- fast food joint-”

“Have you been to Shawarma Palace before?” He interrupted your ramblings yet again, proposing an interesting question. You couldn’t say you have, you’ve seen it sometimes during your walks, but…

“No, what of it?”

“Well then, I suppose I’ll be the one showing you this fast food joint you speak of!” He chuckled slyly, pulling out a phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. “Stark had given me this device, told me to put it to good use and said I can contact people with it and that I just need a number of sorts. Think you can help me with that, midgardian?”

“R-Right!” You quickly grabbed the phone from his hand and typed your number in, not forgetting to give yourself a small call just so you could have his – you know, in case you decided to make the first move (extremely unlikely outcome).

“I’ll make sure to ask Stark how to work this.” He said as you returned the phone to him. “In the meantime, don’t get stuck with this many bags, I might not be around to help.”

And that was the last of him that you heard that day, seeing as how he gave you a small wave and made his leave, while you stood there, completely in shock after realizing what had seriously just happened.

You definitely deserved those bragging rights.

**Author's Note:**

> UHH right . i'm not sure if i want it to be a series or if i ever will get inspired again to write something like this , but uhh , i find the avengers helping you with mundane every day stuff to be a fun idea & i'm lowkey sure it's been done already because what hasn't , but if you'd like to see more -- 
> 
> PleAAASE TELL ME & LEAVE FEEDBACK it's easy to pretend i don't live off of comments, but i really do so ! if you want to dedicate a moment of your life on saying something in the comments , it'll totally make my day and inspire me fufu


End file.
